Tiempo
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: De Adrian, Michael ha aprendido muchas cosas. Aprendió a las malas que las cosas nunca salen como las planeas y que por eso es mejor no hacer planes. Porque él en su día no planeó enamorarse de Adrian y el hecho de que ocurriera le trajo muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Pero con el tiempo ha dejado de planear las cosas, y todo ha salido bien.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

El tiempo hace maravillas.

El tiempo toma todo aquello que no le gusta y lo transforma a su antojo. Por eso las personas cambian con el tiempo, porque el tiempo quiere.

El tiempo, a pesar de cometer errores de vez en cuando, solo quiere lo mejor para la gente. Por eso a veces parece que cada segundo dura cien veces más de lo que debería, porque quiere darnos la oportunidad de hacer lo que no nos atrevemos a hacer.

El tiempo es capaz de hacer magia sin necesidad de varita.

Pero Michael no sabía todo eso y, aunque no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo, en esos momentos maldecía al tiempo mientras miraba las manecillas de su reloj, que parecía negarse a avanzar.

Llevaba más de quince minutos esperando y, pese a que en parte era culpa suya por haber llegado demasiado pronto, empezaba a pensar que Adrian Pucey había decidido pasar de él y acabar con ese juego de una vez por todas.

El problema, pensó Michael, es que el juego que él mismo empezó ya había acabado. Porque lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con poner de los nervios al otro.

Resopló una vez más y reprimió un estornudo, al parecer resguardarse de la lluvia en ese maldito soportal no estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda.

Por eso, cuando le vio corriendo hacia él calado hasta los huesos, no supo si tirarse a sus brazos porque había llegado o asesinarle por haberle hecho esperar tanto. Al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas y se conformó con esbozar una media sonrisa.

—No es que me queje de que hayas decidido venir mojado a nuestra cita―dijo con un tono sugerente que le hizo ganarse una mirada fulminante por parte de Adrian―, ¿pero no habría sido más fácil que te desaparecieras?

―Odio desaparecerme―aclaró, arrugando la nariz―, me marea. Y cuando salí de casa no llovía.

Michael esbozó una sonrisa, porque aunque intentase parecer frío, sabía que le importaba un poquito.

―Pues no te va a hacer gracia, pero la lluvia ha arruinado lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Y, aunque Adrian resopló, a él no le molestaba en absoluto que sus planes hubiesen salido mal. Adrian había acabado mojado y de peor humor que de costumbre, pero eso no le había impedido ir a la cita y ese pequeño detalle hizo que el día de Michael se arreglase por completo.

O-o-O

A los dos les llevó tiempo aceptar que se habían enamorado del otro, tanto para sí mismos como en voz alta.

El primero en darse cuenta fue Adrian y no pudo hacer más que enfadarse consigo mismo. Porque Michael era un idiota que claramente estaba jugando con él y no era propio de él arriesgarse de una manera tan estúpida a ser dañado.

A Michael le llevó un poco más de tiempo y esa pequeña dosis de tiempo fue la causante de que se lo tomase mejor que el otro.

Tras firmar su sentencia al discutir con sus padres por su orientación sexual, no tuvo más remedio que admitir Adrian era realmente importante para él.

Y, después de eso, el cuarto de Adrian se convirtió en su refugio personal. Porque allí dentro el tiempo pasaba más despacio y las heridas se curaban más rápido.

Quizá no era el lugar, a lo mejor era la compañía lo que hacía que todo doliese menos.

―¿Está mejor?―preguntó un día al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Adrian supo de quién hablaba a pesar de que no había dicho su nombre y de que la voz le temblaba menos que las demás veces que había sacado el tema.

Se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a los papeles que estaba rellenando y quedando cara a cara Michael.

―A veces eres demasiado bueno―afirmó, intentando fingir que el tema no iba con él; no sirvió de mucho, acto seguido sus palabras le traicionaron―. No se merece que te preocupes por él.

Michael frunció el ceño y adoptó una pose pensativa.

―¿Cómo es posible que de la unión de dos seres tan adorables como lo son tus padres hayas nacido tú, ser horrible y sin sentimientos?

Adrian, lejos de molestarse, le dio un beso que pretendía demostrar la existencia de sus sentimientos.

―Es mi hermano pequeño, Adrian―dijo, dejando las bromas a un lado―; seguiría preocupándome por él aunque fuese el mayor idiota del universo entero.

―De hecho, lo es―apuntó Adrian―. Él está bien―dijo, respondiendo a la primera pregunta que había formulado el chico―, pero si tanto te preocupa deberías ir a verle.

Michael sonrió un poco ante el hecho de que a Adrian le importara más su tranquilidad que el rencor que le profesaba a su hermano.

―Dentro de unos días―murmuró.

Pero todavía no. En ese instante lo único que quería era seguir atrapado en la seguridad de su refugio.

O-o-O

A veces el tiempo no es lo único necesario para que las cosas salgan a la luz.

Algunas personas son inmunes al tiempo y este no surte efecto en ellas hasta que se mezcla con otro ingrediente. En el caso de Adrian, con el orgullo.

―No quiero, de verdad―Michael acompañó la frase con un puchero digno de un niño de cinco años.

Adrian agarró el pomo de la puerta, ignorando la cara de sufrimiento de Michael.

―Solo tienes que hablar con él―dijo, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto―. Yo voy a estar contigo.

Y acto seguido abrió la puerta y pasó por ella con una expresión fría como el hielo.

A Michael, sin embargo, no le fue posible. Nada más entrar se le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos vividos con el muchacho que ahora le miraba desde la camilla sin saber qué hacer. Momentos de cuando eran unos críos cuya mayor preocupación era que no les tocase contar en el escondite, de cuando Christopher perdía la paciencia porque no conseguía tocar la guitarra tan bien como Michael, de cuando se encontró a su hermano llorando porque había sido seleccionado para Slytherin y le tuvo que explicar que la casa no era tan mala.

Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que alguna vez había considerado bonitos se habían rebelado contra él y cada uno de ellos dolía más que el anterior.

―Papá dijo que no ibas a venir a verme―murmuró el muchacho, sin atreverse a mantener el contacto visual con su hermano mayor.

Michael se encogió de hombros.

―Quizá es una buena manera de que te des cuenta de que papá no siempre tiene razón.

El chico no tardó en captar por donde iban los tiros.

―Es mi padre―dijo, frunciendo el ceño―, no quiero que se enfade conmigo igual que lo hizo contigo.

―Y yo seguiré siendo tu hermano aunque me consideres una aberración o algo así, quieras o no.

Adrian, que había dejado de fingir que estaba ocupado y observaba sin ningún disimulo la discusión, no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso ante la contestación.

Christopher le miró y acto seguido miró a su hermano.

―¿Adrian Pucey es…?

―Su novio―El susodicho terminó la frase antes de que el otro pudiera continuar.

―No parece… afeminado ni nada―murmuró, algo contrariado, volviendo a mirar a su hermano mayor―. Jugaba realmente bien al quidditch.

Adrian intentó reprimir una carcajada, sin mucho éxito, y Michael se limitó a sonreír.

Al final no estaba resultando ser un día tan malo; su hermano parecía entrar en razón poco a poco y había conseguido que Adrian se tragase su orgullo del todo.

Empezaba a creer que, con el tiempo, las cosas realmente podían mejorar.

O-o-O

Y, con el tiempo, empezó a construir una nueva etapa de su vida.

Una etapa en la que el tiempo parecía haberles dado un respiro y ya no había nada contra lo que luchar: ni magos tenebrosos ni cosas más pequeñas aunque igual de dolorosas.

Al principio no resultó fácil, pero Adrian decidió que quería ver el tiempo pasar a su lado.

Y el tiempo le hizo aprender que estar a su lado no significaba que tan solo él estuviese con Michael.

―¡Tío Chriiiiiis!―La niña que había proferido el grito saltó del sofá y pasó corriendo al lado de sus padres, provocando que Adrian suspirase y que Michael soltase una carcajada.

―Vamos, Adrian, no te estreses―se burló Michael, dándole un abrazo, sabiendo que en esos momentos el gesto tan solo le estresaba más.

Se sacudió de su abrazo y soltó un bufido.

―No estaría estresado si no te hubieses pasado toda la tarde criticándome junto a mi madre.

La mujer, que había oído perfectamente a su hijo le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y le revolvió el pelo.

―No te enfades, hijo, pero es que si siempre vas peinado así no entiendo cómo es que te dejan entrar en San Mungo.

Su hija llegó corriendo y le puso ojitos a Adrian.

―¿Ahora que el tío ha llegado puedo abrir mis regalos?

―¡Eren!―se quejó Michael―. ¿Por qué se lo preguntas a él y no a mí?

―Porque él manda y tú no―respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ahora era Adrian el que se reía de él, de hecho, hasta su maldito hermano pequeño se estaba riendo.

La voz del padre de Adrian interrumpió las carcajadas.

―¿Se puede saber qué clase de depravado es ese Papá Noel para regalarle un sujetador a la niña?―preguntó indignado, pues para él Eren era todavía una niña inocente que pasaba el rato viendo dibujos y no sabía nada sobre sexo, nada más lejos de la realidad.

―Vergüenza debería darle―murmuró Chris, no sin burla.

Michael le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Adrian, por si le entraban ganas de matar al próximo que se atreviese a criticar algo.

Porque, al fin, las cosas iban bien y un asesinato no ayudaría a que siguiese siendo así.


End file.
